The present invention relates to a power transmission transformer with a noise inhibiting function and, more particularly, to a power transmission transformer including sound absorbing devices between a housing and two heat dissipators on two sides of the housing.
A housing of a super high voltage transformer for transmitting electricity is generally a hollow, closed, parallelepiped placed on the ground. An iron core and windings are placed in an interior of the housing that is filled with a transformer oil (an insulating oil) for cooperating with heat dissipators of cooling systems on two sides of the housing for rapid heat dissipation.
During manufacture of the conventional transformer, the housing is subject to a vacuum process. To increase the structural strength of the housing, outwardly protruding reinforcing frames are welded to upper and lower sections of the outer periphery of the housing. The iron core and the windings generate noise when the transformer operates. The resonant noise from the upper and intermediate sections of the housing of the transformer greatly disturb the environment and the workers therearound. Furthermore, the structure at the upper and intermediate sections of the housing is complicated and includes the reinforcing frames and related members, failing to effectively wrap and connect the sound absorbing devices. Furthermore, the resonance of the housing will be directly transmitted to the sound absorbing devices, resulting in greater noise. The manufacturers and the power companies are troubled by these disadvantages and cannot find a way to effectively solve these disadvantages.
Thus, a need exists for a novel power transmission transformer to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.